Le sourire et estresse
by Nanaka-sama
Summary: Sasori e Ino foram fazer um trabalho entre brigas e discussões e um sorvete rola o que?Deixem reviews!


:O sorisso e o estresse:

_Resumo:Não tinha como sempre que ela aparecia com aquele sorriso,ele não aguentava e começava a brigar com ela.Mas e se ela o levasse para um sorvete no parque?_

_Sasori & Ino_

:)

O sol brilhava forte em Tóquio.Ele andava pelas ruas de Tóquio,com as mãos nos bolsos.Era um jovem rapaz de cabelos avermelhados,ruivos e olhos marrons.Sasori ou melhor Akasuna no Sasori.Fazia faculade e estava no último ano de adiministração.Sua companheira de curso era Yamanaka Ino.E todo trabalho em dupla ou em grupo lá vinha ela com aquele sorriso.

Para seu desprazer sempre fazia os trabalhos com ela,a loira preferida da sala e de seus colegas.Aliás estava indo em direção a biblioteca se encontrar com ela para fazer um trabalho.Apressou o passo,não queria que ela chegasse primeiro,não gostava de fazer ninguém esperar nem se fosse ela.Mas os dois brigavam a cada segundo juntos,e pela classe já eram um casal.

Chegou em frente a biblioteca,entrou.E até que viu em umas das mesas a cabeleira loira bem conhecida de Ino,foi em direção a ela;que lia um livro de romance ao invés da matéria do trabalho.

Sasori.:Oi! -puxa uma cadeira e se senta.

Ino.:Oi! -continua lendo o livro.

Sasori.:Fiz você esperar?

Ino.:Não,acabei de chegar! -não olha para ele.

Sasori.:O livro está bom?

Ino.:Ótimo,o mocinho vai beijá-la agora!

Sasori.:Dá para olhar para mim enquanto eu falo!?

Ino.:Não,porque eu estou lendo e você está me atrapalhando!

Sasori.:Ok,vamos fazer o trabalho logo tenho coisas a fazer!

Ino.:Vou acabar de ler o livro depois a gente começa!

Sasori.:. . .

Ino.:Espera só faltam vinte e cinco páginas,eu leio rápido.

Sasori.:Eu não gosto de esperar!

Ino.:Por mim faça você sozinho!Vou acabar de ler o livro!

Sasori.:Você ao menos leu esses aqui? -aponta para uns vinte livros impilhados na mesa.

Ino.:Não! -não olha para ele em momento algum.

Sasori.:INO OLHA PARA MIM ENQUANTO EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ! -gritou.

Povo da biblioteca.:Shi!Silêncio!

Sasori.:Desculpem!

Ino levanta a cabeça e olha para ele,que estava bufando de raiva.Sorriu.

Sasori.:Está rindo de mim?

Ino.:Você é muito estressado!

Sasori.:Pare de rir!

Ino.:Não!

Sasori.:Tá,vamos fazer isso ou não?

Ino.:Vamos,agora que eu acabei de ler!

Sasori.:Quer dizer que você estava conversando e lendo!

Ino.:O que tem?

Sasori.:Você prestou atenção no que eu falei?

Ino.:Muito pouca!

Sasori.:Você me irrita sabia!

Ino.:E eu menti,você me fez esperar!Eu estava aqui a uma hora te esperando!

Sasori.:Não enche!

Ino.:Bom,que seja vamos que eu também tenho um monte de coisas a fazer!

Sasori.:É um encontro?

Ino.:Não,quero ir tomar um sorvete só!

Sasori.:Que coisa banal!

Ino.:E você vai fazer o que?

Sasori.:Estudar!

Ino.:Ok!

Sasori.:Você continua sorrindo se nem sabe o que vai fazer no trabalho!

Ino.:Continuo,ué!

Ela abriu um sorriso mais lindo,e Sasori ficou mais emburrado.

Sasori.:É para hoje?

Ino.:Calma!

Ela pega uma cadeira e se senta ao lado dele.Os dois começam o trabalho.

Depois de duas horas,terminam.

Sasori.:Quem vai levar para casa e entregar para o professor?

Ino.:Você!

Sasori.:Tudo bem!

Ele pega o trabalho,põe numa pasta e o guarda na mochila.

Ino.:Sasori,você quer ir tomar um sorvete comigo?

Sasori.:Não!

Ino.:A,vai só hoje!

Sasori.:Vai demorar?

Ino.:Não!

Os dois se levantam,guardam os livros e vão em direção a sorveteria.

:)

Na sorveteria,Sasori pede um sorvete de chocolate e Ino de morango.Ino arrasta ele para um banco,na praça em frente.

Os dois se sentam juntos.

Sasori.:Até que não é ruim!

Ino.:Lógico,que não! -dá um sorriso de orelha a orelha para ele.

Sasori.:Você não para de sorrir um momento?

Ino.:Não!

Sasori.:Me diz uma coisa,você na maioria das vezes chega atrasada nas aulas e também nos compromisso,o que te dá?

Ino.:Nada,é que se eu encontro um amigo eu vou conversar!E tal!

Sasori.:Nossa,você devia comprar um relógio!

Ino.:Eu tenho,mas não olho ele!

Sasori.:Você é uma louca!

Ino.:Louco é você!Pensando bem,me empresta seu relógio?

Sasori.:Pra que?

Ino.:Só para eu ver!

Ele tira o relógio do pulso e entrega na mão dela.Ela tira uma sandália do pé,e mete o salto no relógio fazendo o quebrar.

Sasori.:MEU RELÓGIO? -grita.

Ino.:Agora,me peça desculpa por me chamar de louca!

Sasori.:Não!

Ino.:Não esquenta,depois eu te dou outro de aniversário!

Sasori.:Mas meu aniversário é só o ano que vem!E até lá?

Ino.:Até lá,você anda comigo!

Sasori.:Eu não vou andar com uma louca!

Ino.:Ok,Sasori me diz agora uma coisa!

Sasori.:O que?

Ino.:Você tem ciúmes de mim?

Sasori.:Por que teria?De uma louca!

Ino.:Não disfarça,você me ama!

Sasori.:Ino,não pira!

Ino.:Tá,mas vamos me diz uma coisa você briga comigo por que no fundo dessa pedra ai chamada de coração você me ama!

Sasori.:Ino,nunca!

Ino.:Olha Sasori,vou te dizer uma coisa eu gosto de você!

Sasori.:Ino isso é sério?

Ino.:É!

Sasori.:Ino,eu nem sei o que falar!

Ino.:Bom,você seu maniaco por hora diz "eu te amo"!

Sasori.:Pensando bem eu até que gosto de você!

Ino.:É? .

Sasori.:Ino,infelizmente é!

Ino.:Ai que felicidade,você gosta de mim!

Sasori.:Gosto!

Ino ficou em pé,pegou a mão de Sasori e fez ele se levantar.

Ino.:Agora repete!

Sasori.:Eu te amo!

Ino o abraça.Ele retribui.

Ino.:Que bom que eu não desisti de você!

Sasori.:Puxa!

Ino.:Eu te fiz esperar!

Sasori.:Desculpe eu não ter percebido!

Ino.:Quando vamos nos casar!

Sasori.:É cedo demais!

Ino.:Você não vai me pedir em namoro ou algo assim?

Sasori.:Vou,agora!

Ino.:Você é tão simpático! :)

Sasori.:Nunca largue de sorrir!

Ino.:E você não deixe de ser estressado!

Sasori.:Chega de palavras!

E sem mais nem menos a pucha para um beijo,apaixonado.Quando se separam Ino sussura.

Ino.:Eu te amo,estressado!

Sasori.:Eu também,atrassada!

E foi assim,um sorriso e um estresse.Depois disso,ainda haveria muitas brigas.Mas quando eles acabaram a faculdade,e arrumaram um emprego se casaram.Mas até hoje,ela não comprou um relógio novo para ele.Ela continua sorrindo e ele continua com a mania de atraso.Tiveram uma menina.E vivem felizes para sempre!

OWARI!

--

Produção:

Eu.:Oi!

Deidara.:Você tirou espiração de onde,un?

Eu.:Do meu walppaper!

Deidara:Você nunca escreveu um fic assim para mim,un!

Gaara.:Mas,você é o queridinho dela!

Deidara.:É verdade,un? .

Eu.:É!

Deidara me abraça.

Gaara.:DEIXEM REVIEWS! ¬.¬'


End file.
